


The things we do for the ones we love

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Basically a crack fic that i will make more serious as time goes on, F/F, Fluff (eventually), Hosie, Protective Hope, annoying penelope, but shes like redeemed so dont hate me lol, fake dating au, requested by PheobeObrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: A hosie fake dating au requested by Pheobe Obrien. I made it a little cracky but i will evolve it into a more serious fic as time progresses and feelings unravel. I hope you guys like it and thankyou pheobe again for the prompt 😃





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit penelope" josie shouted as she quite literally walked into another one of penelopes schemes to win her back. Penelope had been upping her game ever since their kiss under the influence of slugs in efforts to call josie her own once again. Her most recent being an infuriating amount of red duct tape blocking the way out of her room which penelope would not remove untill she said yes for a date. Josie literally walked through it as it was thw dollar store brand but what can she say, love costs money and shes burning a hole in her pocket.

In a last ditch effort to escape penelopes whining josie blurted something that may have hope kill her. "Uh im seeing sopeone! Its uhmm uhh ITS HOPE" she yelled. She had enough time to avoid this but we all know what shes trying to do 'wink'.

Penelope knew one thing and one thing only. She was gonna kill that ex girlfriend stealing bitch if it was the last thing she did. Which it might be. Cause hopes literally all powerful. And impossible to kill... This was gonna take some planning.

 

 

 

Josie ran away to avoid questions when hope spoke up behind her. "Dating huh? News to me jo"

Josie turned around to see hope casually picking at her nails leaning against the walls. "You heard that?" She asked sounding suprised for some reason.

"Ok one, superhearing two, you were yelling and three, you literally took me in the room with you and were looking me in the fucking eyes when you said it."

"Oh yeah right,....... So are you mad?"

"At you? Never. Glad to help now lets lay down some ground rules."

"Wait you want to help me lie to literally everyone about this?"

"Josie this is an incredibly unrealiatuc fanfiction universe and this is the scene meant to kickstart it just go with it and make it easier on the writer, *hes mentally handicapped*" she whispered as if the writer wasnt literally telling her to say this. Seriously hope. Just say the lines without snark.

"Eh i guess your right this writer guy is a total noob" josie stated

"Thats the spirit!" Hope shouted enthusiastically before pulling josie into a searing kiss

 

 

 

"K so pet names?"

"Yea"

"Pda?"  
"Yep hand holding, kissing, hell ill fuck you in the middle of the library for all i care"

"Ok that was a little much reign it in my guy" josie yelled at the ceiling

"Sorry" said hope in a monotone male voice.

"That is so creepy..... Anyway, so far youve had no objections so why are we laying ground rules?" Josie questioned.

 

"To further the plot?" Hope said  
"Is that a question?" Josie asked  
"Maybe?" Hope replied

 

The next day hope sat next to josie and planted a huge kiss upon her cheek at breakfast.  
"Hey jo" she said  
"Sup hope" josie replied.

"Well this is a new development" landon stated.

"Where did you even come from?" Hope asked in a pitch higher than usual when he appeared out of thin air.

"Oh im here for comedic effect for the fans that hate my guts and want to see you guys as end game while watching me suffer. Im supoised to be really mad right now but honestly im happy for you guys" he said with a smile.

"FOLLOW THE SCRIPT" was said by josie in her monotone male voice.

"OK DAMN" landon was startled  
"Wow hope i thought we had something hiw dare you betray me you wench" he said in an impartial tone. "Wench? Really dude wench? Is this a midevil fanfictiin?"  
"Script, like you mean it-" josie was interrupted by an airborn cartin of milk sent by penelope.  
Hopes eyes flashed yellow as she stalked ovef to penelope at the witches table. "I dont know whats worse," hope paused "the fact that you assulted my girlfriend," she growled "or that we still have these milk cartons in highschool, what are we 5?"

"Definitely the milk" came pedros short answer before he stole the milk and walked away taking a swig.

"Penelope, i dont know why you think attacking josie will make her love you or how you threw an opened milk carton 100 feet through a crowded cafeteria at josie with precision aim without it spilling everywhere but i am impressed."

"This isnt over mikaelson" penelope stated as if she had actually done anything threatening.  
"Babe lets just go, drop it." Josie said putting her hand on hopes arm.

"I just, i, i dont even give a shit." Hope sighed  
Josie sighed in exasperation and walked away. The tribrid in tow


	2. Lazy writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically still cracking and this is kind of a filler but i thought it was a little funny. Im going to make the next chapter a lot longer to make up for these last 2 but here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Idk if you really have to flag for nudity since its not visual and you only imagine the amount you imagime but yeah. Hopes basically naked the whole time.

Josie had just finished putting the finishing touches on her house of cards when penelope sped around the corner on a (what are those mall cop things?) Lets just call it a mallcop mobile, knocking the tower down.

Sure it was glued together and all but she just finished standing it up from when hope did the same thing.

"Really jojo a Mikaelson?" Penelope said just finally getting around to confronting her after 2 chapters of them "dating".

"Ok first off the klaroline references between us are like superman and lois lane vs supercorp. Its basically illegal to not make it happen and 2 i dont have a second point #hosie" josie said simply.

"Look i get that you want to spite me and everything which is fine cause i started banging Raphael but does it have to be her?"

"Yes #hosieforever" josie said walking away.

 

 

 

The wind felt so good against her fur as her paws hit the ground. Running was her favorite thing aside from checking josie out whenever she forgets people are watching of course. She loved the sounds or lack there of, of the forests she ran through. 

The boundary spells made it so not even a mosquito could get onto campus which was great because scratching itches on her back as a wolf was incredibly embarrassing. The best thong about being a wolf is that there are basically never any other characters that need dialogue so its just hope and the wind.

Hope trotted to her pile of clothes where she shifted back into a human. Just as she was about to grab them, a snickering penelope stole them and ran off leaving a butt-ass naked hope alone in the middle of the forest.

Hope sighed and began heading back towards the school.

 

As hope shamelessly walked through the halls (even though she could have chased penelope down or shifted as to not be naked) she heard a loud bang. She turned around to witness MG covering his eyes picking up josies books as she drooled at the sight of hopes naked body. Mg muttered something about being done with being thrust into akward situations but was drowned out by hope yelling across the hallway.

 

"See something you like saltzman?" She asked amused.

"Uh..... Why are you naked?" Josie squeaked trying and failing to get the dirty thoughts encompasing her brain to subside. Which staring at hope wasnt helping at all.

 

"Because penelope stole my clothes and instead of shifting back to a wolf, this asshole writer made me walk shamelessly ass naked through the halls in order to convey your obvious sexual attraction to me in a dramtic, comedic way that also shows your ability to be easily flustered and my over the top confidence. He used it mainly to degrate penelopes character for comedic effect because even though he loves good ole peez he thought she deserved punishment for leaving on the cannon plot. You just wait untill he shows my attraction to you" hope said eyes flashing gold while biting her lip roaming josies body over.

Mg stiffened dropping the books again  
"Now it wont be as suprising when i do it" he said in a monotone voice.

"Suprising?" The girls asked in unison

"Weve basically been eye fucking for the whole season." Hope said simply.

"Did you forget about mikaelson boarding school?" Josie asked.

"Can yall put some clothes on? Aint nobody need to see this uncensored situation." Kaleb said gesturing to hope.

"The writer seriously needs to stop adding random characters to help close chapters" hope said shaking her head.  
"Whats his excuse this time?"

"Oh, ive been MIA since mg killed landon and the writer has no idea where i went" kaleb said obviously.

"You know hes gonna have to tag you right?"  
Kaleb was mid sentence before vanishing with a pop

"Whatever" hope said unconcerned as she walked away to get clothes.

"Theres more where that came from!" Hope threw over her shoulder at the still drooling josie.

"Well fuck" josie said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i decided to start straying away from the "humor" if you could call it that, anyway in this chapter, hope really doesnt understand her feelings an might blow up just a teensy bit about it. anyway let me know if you guys like the cracky aspect of the previous chapters and want me to continue or if you prefer the characters didnt start yelling at the narrator every 5 seconds lol

Josie stacked yet another book on top of her research pile. Of course the school decided right now, in the middle of monster attacks, that this moment in time would be perfect to write an entire sit down essay that might as well be a biography on the bennet witches. Josie was carrying the books haphazardly about to drop them for the fifth time when hope came rushing over catching them.

“my hero” josie said dreamily.

“ya know? I always thought that you’d fall for me eventually. I just didn’t think your books would do it first.” Hope smirked at her quip.

“hm you’re just that good. Not only are all the ladies panties dropping when you come into a room but the books are as well” josie replied gesturing with her shoulder as to avoid any more gravity related mishaps.

“so, hows the paper coming along?” hope asked

“it would be great if I wasn’t helping protect the school from weird ass monsters all the time but other than that my essay that I started 5 minutes ago is going just peachy.”

“I could help you study? My dad basically tortured the ever living crap out of the Salvatore brothers for their entire run as vamps and damon Salvatore knew bonnie bennet. They were pretty good friends” hope said winking.

“why are you winking?”

Hope winked more dramatically. Josie began talking way to loudly making it obvious that they were bullshitting but its not like anyone payed any attention to them in the first place.   
“AH Yes! Let us go have se- I mean study!” she said looking around the room as she said it.

Both girls locked elbows and got the fuck out of there

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After an agonizing 5 minutes of fumbling with the key in the lock, team hosie made their way into the room practically slamming the door behind them. Although only keeping up appearances with their frantic kisses and roaming hands, their activities didn’t end behind the closed door. They continued their frenzy even after they were away from possible prying eyes. Hope was about to lift josies shirt when lizzie (who was conveniently turned away wearing headphones up until this point) shouted her protests at the two occupied girls.

“JESUS FUCK GUYS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY POPCORN?!?!?!?”

Josie backed away blushing from the tribrid and her golden, but slowly dimming eyes.

“aw don’t be a party pooper liz” hope said smirking at the obviously uncomfortable twin.

“take it elsewhere my friend, stranger things wont watch itself. With all this malivore crap, I haven’t had time to watch season 2. And I know what youre thinking. ‘jesus lizzie that shit came out long before malivore started sending mosters for the knife that racoon child touched’ but lets not get into the logistics of it. The point is, I will not let you and my sisters…. Extra curriculars….. get in the way of me and my Demogorgon pups.” Lizzie said annoyed.

“fine damn” josie said avoiding her eyes. She knew she set this up with hope previously but she didn’t expect to see lizzie on the other side of the door. In fact, they planned it at a time lizzie shouldn’t be there because their activities were supposed to end pon the door closing. Hope must have heard lizzie and didn’t want to give them away. Yeah. That’s it. Definitely. No feelings here. The question is, why did josie feel upset about the realization? Wink.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hope and josie were walking down the hallway when josie suddenly pushed a wide eyed hope against the wall into a passionate make out session. As josie began pulling away, she bagan chasing josies lips. Josie gave in and the two continued. When both parties reluctantly agreed that they were on board with the separation, josie pulled away breathless. She leaned her forehead on hopes as hope asked the eternal question.

“what the fuck?” she asked. “not that im complaining but uuuuuhhhhh……” she trailed off expecting an answer from the siphoner.

“Penelope” she choked out, not trusting herself to speak more than a few words quite yet.

Hope looked…… disappointed? “oh” she said looking at the ground.

Clearly josie didn’t notice the tribrids inner turmoil because she immediately took hopes hand and they began walking again. They must have been occupied for quite some time, because there were no longer any frantic students scrambling to get to their classes on time.

“im sorry, I shoulve asked first but Penelope was right there and shes been giving me shit about the situation we are in and I really didn’t want to dea-“ hope cut josie off.

“josie, its fine. Im in this to help you and if that means random unprovoked make out sessions at 10 am then who am I to complain or disagree with the motives behind them.” Hope said teasingly to mask her disappointment at the fact that josie was only avoiding Penelope and dint actually want to kiss hope. At least she didn’t want Penelope anymo- wait…… did she just think……. Why would she care if josie wants to kiss her or not? Shit.  
“well, this is my stop” josie said gesturing to the classroom behind hopes stiff form. Hope stared into josies eyes until she coughed gesturing again to the doorway that hope was currently blocking with her body. Hopes eyes widened even further creating quite the comedic look for anyone who was watching the exchange. “oh fuck, sorry” she said sheepishly. She stepped aside gesturing to the door with her best impression of a game show announcer. “better get behind door number 3 there josie.”

Josie awkwardly made her way into the no longer blocked entrance waving goodbye to hope who …… had already scrambled away desperate to get the fuck out of there to ponder her life choices. Strange. Josie didn’t have time to wonder what those life ponderings might be about as she was summoned to her seat by the teacher who had been calling her name for the 5 minutes she stared through the window.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“and…….” Hope asked. Ric was really starting to get on hopes nerves. Between him, josie, malivore, and basically her whole ass life, she just couldn’t anymore. She was about to snap if there was anymore pressure on her.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN AND HOPE??? THAT’S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER” he pulled back the intensity to the best of his ability, which wasn’t by much but at least hope didn’t want to claw out her eardrums. “you cant just skip classes to do…. That..”

“we didn’t even do anything! Lizzie skipped to watch Neflix! We just chilled!”

“I might be old hope” he stepped closer. Bad idea to try to intimidate an alpha. She was a wolf. What a dumb move (throws popcorn) “but I do have access to the internet, and I don’t appreciate the innuendo” 

“GOD DAMN IT DOES ANYTHING I DO GO UNNOTICED BY ANYONE UNLESS ITS MEANINGFUL! I CAN NEVER CATCH A DAMN BREAK! WHY CAN ONE THING IN MY FUCKING LIFE GO RIGHT!” hopes eyes began glowing. “my whole life! Ive been told to hide, hide form the people across the street, from my family, from myself! Hide from everything and everyone! My powers, myself, what I want! The one fucking time I figure out what I want and go to be selfish someone has to yet again! Fuck it up.

When I want my mom! I do something stupid and she dies. I want my dad? Guess what he dies because I was a fucking moron and wanted my family together for once! Guess what! MY UNLCE FUCKING FOLLOWED HIM! BUT HERES THE FUCKING KICKER!!!” she turned around and kicked something as ironic as that is “THE REST OF MY FAMILY THROW ME HERE TO DEAL WITH MY ORPHAN GREIF ALL BY MY DAMN SELF!!! I tried to make the best of it, I really did, but he shitty situation I got thrown into tried to eat me the fuck alive! The one person I care about decided to go and kick me while I was down but its not like I can be mad! She only did it cause she loves me and didn’t mean to! Of course I have to be an idiot and continue hiding from my feelings! I waited to long and I lost her to some bitch! Youre gonna fucking love this” she turned to alaric but didn’t make eye contact

“ I STILL HELPED HER!!! I did the one thing that would ruin everything for good because I wanted her to be happy and hid from myself again! Now I have to deal with a fucked up monster circle jerk that wants everyone I give the slightest shit about to die and cause a fucking apacolypse yay me! SO OF FUCKING COURSE I don’t have time to deal with the fact that I have to hide AGAIN! Hide my love for josie to her face or pretend I don’t love her and that every time we act couply in public that I don’t want more! That it doesn’t kill me that it isn’t real! I have to deal with 2 numbskulls who want to start a fucking love octagon cause no one can get their shit together and have feelings for me and other people and the one person I want has feelings for 2 other people but guess what! Neither of them are me! I have to deal with peoples feelings for me mine for josie and hers for someone else so no dr. Saltzman! I don’t have time to have you up my ass about the one fucking thing I want to do for myself!” hope was panting at this point, bones snapping as her body fought to relieve the tension.

“FUCK” she screamed as her spine snapped. Ric ran out of the room and began herding students off to the side knowing damn well hes been pushing too far.

Hope began running down the hallway as her bones reformed. After a certain point the growls were inevitable. She vaguely heard the screams of her peers and a few concerned shout of her name but she could hear anything over the growling and snapping of bones. Just emma opened the doors so hope didn’t crash through them she jumped out the door completing the shift mid air and running as far away from the school as she could.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie ran into the halls after hearing all the commotion. It’s a shame she missed it, it was awesome as fuck.  
“what’s going on?” she asked a frightened MG  
“hope just shifted and rant through the school” he said a little jumpy. Before josie could even think about rushing to check on hope, there was a tug on her arm followed by a call from the devil herself.

“Jojo we need to talk.” Penelope said  
“not now penelop-“

“yes now, if not now we might never be able to again” josie didn’t notice the sadness in her voice until she turned around and saw her watery eyes.

Fantastic. Just what we need for our plot line.


	4. im back bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i pretty much abandoned this fic for like 3 months as i was one, a lazy mofo, and two, busy with knocking out a few requests and writing chapters for the race to her heart, but i figuerd, what better way to jump right back into things, than angst? i just love watching protagonists suffer a bit before they get what they want and thats exactly what i intend to do. so strap in, and enjoy the ride my fellow hosie shippers. shits aboutta get bumpy

“what do you want Penelope” josie sighed. She was getting really tired of Penelope trying to get back together with her or getting in her way.

 

“did you get the note?” satan asked

 

“if I didn’t read it canonically, and it was already referenced in this story that I didn’t, no.”

 

“do you still love me?”

 

“no. not in the slightest. Can we please finish this conversation? I have other, more important things to do.”

 

“jojo I need a reason. Just one, I need just one reason to stay and all you’ve given me are 1000000 reasons to leave.”

“that was kind of the point, now what are you blabbing about?”

 

“im leaving in an hour. Im going to Belgium. An all witches school.”

 

“and I care why?”

 

“look jojo, I know you hate me. Hell, I hate me. But im leaving today. just let me talk for 3 minutes before you go crazy on me.”

 

“speak”

 

“don’t let hop go. I might not show it, but back in the day, me and hope were friends. Before you and lizzie even thought about buddying up to her, I was there. To talk about all the stupid things best friends talked about. I was there when the light left her eyes, when her family died. And I was there when you guys became friends. Only, I wasn’t allowed to be there for you anymore. I know hope well enough to know that she would never hurt you. She would treat you like a princess and never let you go. Just, don’t do to her what you did to me. Don’t ignore her, make her seek companionship elsewhere because youre too busy with your sister.”

 

Josie while pissed that Penelope was likely only saying this to blame josie for the breakup subtly enough to get in the last word, she did have some points. Josie would never give up lizzie. Her twin. Her other half, for anyone. But although it sounds like the talk of a demon, josie understood that Penelope actually gave a shit about hope deep down and understood that she probably should let hope go.

Instead of dwelling on the past, Penelope is, in her own way, telling josie that its finally over. She doesn’t need to deal with her anymore. Speaking of which, she should probably catch up to hop and let her know.

 

“I wont” josie replied simply.

 

“goodbye, jojo”

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Huh, seems like only yesterday hope was wolfed out and running from her problems. Boy does time fly

 

Hope hadn’t meant to freak out on dr.saltzman.

Hadn’t meant to shift.

 

But she needed it. Her emotions had been bottled up since before her parents died, and while a large bottle, theres only so much you can shove in it before it explodes.

Half of her issues, were ones she didn’t even realize she had.

 

Her whole life has been wandering through the unknown, hiding, lying, neglecting.

 

She just wanted one thing to go smoothly but no.

 

Shes the tribrid.

 

The hero.

 

Monster slayer.

 

Wolf bite cure.

 

Malivore defender, and anything but hope.

 

Sometimes amidst the insanity, people forgot that is what she is. Hope. A kid. An orphan.

 

Forgot that she too, daughter of the late great evil had feelings.

 

Obviously she would do anything in her power to protect the ones she cared about, but the fact that people depended on her as much as a cripple a wheelchair, was sometimes too much to handle. That people looked to her for all the answers. For saving. That people relied on her for those things and then turned around and said she had a hero complex and had to always steal peoples thunder. People said these things and then called her evil when she didn’t help. When she was selfish.

 

People relied on her and put her on a pedestal. She tries to take up that role. She really does! She tries to be cocky, confident, fearless. Someone to look up to. To admire. To love. The ideal fantasy.

 

The chosen one.

 

But shes not.

 

Shes hope. Daughter of the great evil.

 

It astounds her how people somehow remember exactly who she is and where she from the second shes done playing hero.

Shes proven herself time and time again, and time and time again, people have stomped over her emotions like she had none.

 

Shes just so. Tired.

 

She just wants to sleep. Doesn’t want to deal with it anymore. To drop her responsibilities and let the consequences wash over her like a tidal wave while the only thing she gives a fuck about is resting in peace.

 

But she doesn’t.

 

Doesn’t end it all. Doesn’t go to sleep. Because people need her.

People she cares about, need her.

 

So she runs.

 

Runs till she cant anymore.

 

Till her lungs burn and her legs go numb and does it all over again when she heals. Because she always does. She never feels for long.

 

She has to make the most of it.

 

So when she gets to drop something, forget her responsibility, she does.

 

She accepts josies “breakup” with open arms even though it makes her feel.

 

Sad.

Broken.

 

Hurt.

 

Because josie is her constant.

 

The one she needs. A constant friend.

 

Maybe josie doesn’t need her. Doesn’t need her to feel. Maybe no one does.

So she stops. Stops feeling, running a little slower than before. Letting the burden of emotions float away from her leaving her able to breath for the first time in forever.

 

They don’t need her to feel. And neither does she.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

“Penelope left. You don’t need to help me anymore.”

 

A flood of emotion passes over hopes face and is gone faster than it appeared.

 

“okay”

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Josie went back to her dorm. Just like every other night. And just like every other night, lizzie was there.

 

“where’s your lover? I thought you guys would be eating each others’ faces again.” Lizzie said with a teasing lilt.

 

“we broke up. It was mutual, there wasn’t a whole lot of romance”

 

Lizzie looked dumbfounded. She didn’t expect them to break up at all, let alone 3 days into their relationship. Especially with how much they appeared to love each other.

 

“are you ok?” lizzie asked cautiously

 

“i….. don’t know.”

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“thanks for stopping by, hope.”

 

Hope pulled out a chair and sat down.

 

“I understand you have been dealing with some….. emotions?”

 

“im fine now.” Hope said, casually lifting her hand to inspect her nails, and throwing a boot clad foot onto the coffee table.

 

Emma looked at the nonchalant hope in front of her. Clearly some shit was going down

 

“of course, emotional outbursts tend to make us feel better. Once the bottled up feelings blow out. However, it is a school sanctioned protocol that we implement a few more things into our weekly sessions. In order to best help you, we need to talk over some things and work through your emotions together. Do you understand?”

 

“yes”

 

“would you like to talk about what transpired between you and dr. Saltzman today?”

 

“no, but considering I have to stay here until 45 minutes passes or you dismiss me, ill humor you”

 

“ok, the floor is yours” emma said, gesturing in front of her

 

“I was hurt. They hurt me. They didn’t realize it but they did. She hurt me the most. But im ok now.” Hope said cryptically 

 

“care to elaborate?” emma asked, confusion evident.

 

“they all leave. But its ok, I left too.”

 

“hope are you ok? Youre not sounding like yourself” emma asked, concern ever present.

 

“yes. I left too. Im not hurt anymore. In fact, ill never be hurt again.”

 

“hope your starting to scare me a bit”

 

“they cant hurt me now”

 

“who?”

 

“I’m ok now. No pain, no happiness, just… me”

 

“hope what did you do?”

 

Hope got up, Emma followed suit.

 

“hope?”

 

Hope unlocked the door

 

“hope what did you do?!?”

 

In one swift motion hope opened the door and calmly walked away. Too calmly.

 

“I took away my hurt”

 

And then she was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, let me know what you guys think. what do you want to see? what are your theories as to whats gonna happen in the future? what do you think so far? shit like that. see you next time on "this garbage fic that i wrote lol"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha, angst still.

Emma plopped back onto her chair, absolutely dumbfounded.

If hope actually did flip her switch, emma had so many questions, and so many new problems to solve.

 

What lead her to it? Why now? Why now, when shes had so many reasons to do it before? So many traumas that would make her want to turn off her emotions.

And how? How did she even do it??? Was it part of her vampire side? A part she was born capable of doing?

 

Emma could sit there forever, questioning everything about the situation, but doing that wont answer anything, and it certainly wouldn’t help hope.

 

Emma had dedicated her career, her whole life, to making sure every single person, had a healthy mind scape. Help them through their traumas and emotions. Every orphaned, disowned, or neglected child in the Salvatore school, would come into her office expecting their problems to be fixed. Some were more stubborn than others, but emma prided herself on being able to break down the walls around these people, weather their issues are as simple as a silly crush, or as massive as watching your whole family die. Emma would help these students acclimate to supernatural life and beyond.

Its what she does.

And her efforts didn’t end at hope, they included her. Especially her.

 

Emma quickly stood up and left her office.

If anyone knew how to figure out if one, hope flipped her switch, and two, how to find her and flip it back, it would be Alaric.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

Josie cuddled closer to her sister.

 

She couldn’t place why, but her “break up” with hope was eating away at her.

She was way more upset than she let her sister know, and she had no clue what made her feel that way. Hope wasn’t really dating her. They were never together. Just a friend helping out.

And yet for some inexplicable reason, it felt like a piece of herself was missing.

 

Tossed into the void.

 

She felt like everything she cared about, withered away to nothing and she will never see it again.

That everything she loved, was ripped away from her.

But there’s no reason for her to feel that way. She was the one who broke off their arrangement.

She didn’t need hope’s help anymore.

 

Penelope was gone, and she couldn’t just keep using hope.

 

Kissing her, touching her, pretending that they were an item.

But for some reason, it all felt real to josie.

 

All the kisses, the stolen moments that everyone was supposed to see and yet no one was supposed to see simultaneously.

 

Hope takes her breath away, makes her knees weak and lightheaded.

 

Hope is her drug, and she would proudly call herself an addict if it meant she could do those things for real with hope.

 

If she could love hope without getting hurt.

 

If hope could love her back.

 

Because hope couldn’t. theres no way. She only helped josie, out of the kindness buried deep within her heart.

 

The kindness she only showed to people who mean something to her. That she cared about.

 

Because they are getting closer. Hanging out more, sharing secrets, insecurities.

 

Josie thinks of hope as her everything.

 

Her ride or die, because that’s what she is. Josie would stick by hope no matter what. Risk her life to protect her even though hope is practically invincible.

 

She would stick by hope through thick and thin, and if that meant she had to suppress her love for the shorter girl, she would.

 

She was used to it. Suppressing her thoughts and feelings around everyone. Her sister. Her father. Her ex.

 

Shes used to hiding what she wants in order to please people.

 

Maybe that’s why it felt real with hope.

 

Because shes always playing pretend.

 

Shes used to hiding herself.

Josie loves hope, and that’s exactly why she can never tell her.

 

Josie felt her sister stir next to her.

 

Lizzie blearily opened her eyes and hugged her siser a little tighter for a moment.

 

“what are you still doing up?” lizzie asked tiredly.

She couldn’t believe her sister never went to sleep.

 

Josie looked at her clock.

4:20 a.m.

 

Josie hadn’t realized that she had spent the entire night, the last 6 hours of her life, thinking about hope.

 

No different from every other night, she supposes 

 

Exept this isn’t every other night.

 

Most nights, she’d be dreaming of hope and her blue eyes. Pining and longing for the auburn haired girl.

 

Only tonight, she would end that.

 

For her sake, and for hope’s.

 

It was after a beat that josie realized she should probably answer her sister.

 

“thinking”

 

“about hope?” lizzie asked, wincing at the pained look on her sisters face.

 

Josie answered not in words, but by a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

“I just don’t know what to do lizzie. I thought it was the right choice. That im ok, but the more I think, the more I realize that I messed up and it h-hurts” josie croaked out.

 

Lizzie pulled her sister in, with no hesitation, letting josie cry into her shoulder, her sisters form wracking with silent sobs.

 

“hey, shhhhhh it’s ok. You never know, maybe she feels the same. Maybe you guys can fix this. Ive seen the way you look at eachother and theres no way that the story ends here. Don’t give up. And if she doesn’t want you back? Shes an idiot and doesn’t deserve the amazing, beautiful, caring person you are.” Lizzie finalized

 

And it was true.

 

Lizzie could never put into words how amazing her sister was.

 

Lizzie isn’t stupid, she knows how much josie throws away to help her. She’s trying to start being a good sister, and the best way to start, is to help josie. Its lizzies turn to be the hero, as self centered as that sounded.

 

Lizzie would do anything to make her sister feel better.

 

If that dumb mutt couldn’t see how amazing josie is, then lizzie doesn’t want her anywhere near her twin.

 

Lizzie held her sisters sobbing form until eventually, josies sobs weakened, her breathing leveling out, and both girls fell asleep wrapped up in each-others’ arms.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Alaric heard frantic knocking at his office door.

 

Fearing the worst, he quickly stood and grabbed his crossbow on the way to the door.

 

 

“what’s going o- emma?” he asked. Emma never stops by that early unless its important.

 

“did you talk to hope?” he asked.

 

Emma pushed her way into the office.

 

“Alaric, we have a problem.” She said in a tone so terrified that he had never heard, even during malivore’s most fierce attacks. Whatever was going on was huge. 

 

“ok what is it?!?” he asked, his adrenaline spiking

 

“it’s about hope”

 

Alaric seemed to relax a bit at that. It couldn’t be that serious, assuming its actually a minor emergency related to her session. Ric asked emma to talk to her and she must be relaying the motives. Patient confidentiality is just about real as boyfriend confidentiality in his book. Spill that tea.

 

“ok…..” ric trailed off.

 

“I think she turned off her humanity” emma said, gravely.

 

Ric cracked a grin and began laughing hysterically, not long after.

 

“whats so funny?!???!?!?” emma asked angrily, bewildered at his odd behavior. By now, she expected him to be running through the school freaking out.

 

“oh… oh man” he said wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes

 

“are you serious? She cant turn it off, she hasn’t activated her vampire side yet.” Ric laughed

 

“Alaric, this is serious. She came to her session ranting about how “they” hurt her and how she doesn’t have to hurt anymore cause she took away her hurt, ric shes not acting like herself and if im right about this, just imagine what could happen.”

 

“like what. Theres no way she even did it, shes had plenty of reasons and oppurtunities to do it before. Why now?” he asked, sobering slightly

 

“ric, shes the tribrid. We’ve never even seen half of what she can probably do. Shes always held back, a lot. Turning off her humanity,….. shes not going to hold back anymore. Now we might have an infinitely powerful being running around with her humanity turned off. Imagine what could happen, what will happen, in just one day.”

 

Ric pondered that for a while

 

“fuck”

 

“fuck indeed, so. What do we do?”

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

The twins, as usual, sat next to each other at breakfast.

 

Josie was tired as fuck and quite honestly was wobbling around like a drunk.

 

Clearly staying up till 5 am on a school night was the icing on the cake when it came to her string of sleepless nights.

Luckily, the twins had most of their classes together, thanks to their father, and lizzie could check up on josie throughout the day.

 

Last night had been an emotional rollercoaster for the brunette and lizzie was so going to talk to hope about breaking her sisters heart.

 

She never liked hope persay, but she sure as fuck didn’t expect her to crush her sister. Absolutely obliterate her feelings like that.

 

Josie said it was mutual, but with the way she was crying last night, there was no way that josie brke up with hope, let alone mutually.

 

It wasn’t for a few more minutes, until hope came trailing through the cafeteria.

 

She had a pep in her step and quite honestly, didn’t look upset in the slightest.

 

She looked more carefree then she ever had in her life.

 

 

Lizzie was so gonna give her a piece of her mind.

 

There’s no way that josie could be sitting here, sadly swaying in exhaustion because she cried all night, when hope is just gallivanting through the cafeteria, tossing an apple between her hands.

 

Josie was devastated, and hope looked like she was on cloud 9 compared to her usual mopey self.

 

Hope wasn’t dancing around singing and smiling, but she looked far less damaged than usual.

 

Lizzie had never seen her actually happy before, so this has to be what it looks like.

 

“lizzie are you ok?” josie asked, still tiredly chewing the same bit of toast as she was 5 minutes ago.

 

“yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” lizzie replied in a tone far more aggressive than intended

 

“youre making your angry face again.”

 

Lizzie reached up, attempting to rub away the scowl from her face.

 

“am not”

 

“yes you are lizzie” josie laughed

 

“ugh fine. Shes here” lizzie said, pointing past the three boys bickering about mg’s comic books and who gets to keep them if he dies, and straight at hope.

 

Josies face morphed into a grimace.

 

Obviously hope would be fine. It wasn’t even a real relationship, and of course lizzie didn’t know that.

 

“im going over there” josie said abruptly

 

Lizzie clapped her on the back

 

“go get her, tiger”

 

Josie nodded silently before walking to hope.

 

She put on her best “im not irrationally dying inside because I called off our fake ass relationship” smile, and greeted her….. friend.

 

“hey, hope!”

 

Hope turned around. No smile evident on her face.

 

“hello”

 

The pair stayed in akward silence. Not that hope gave a damn.

 

“so….. bye” josie said, nearly tripping over herself to get away from the situation.

 

Hope didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the akward escape, and proceeded to settle further into her seat (corner of the room, by herself, as always) and stare at her apple.

 

“what the hell was that?!?!?!??!?!” lizzie asked her sister, who was retreating back to the table, looking like the poster child for depression and embarrassment.

 

“I don’t know. Can we just drop it lizzie?” josie pleaded.

 

Lizzie wasn’t about to let josie mope around for her whole life. She was so gonna talk to hope later.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Hope was walking carelessly through the woods.

 

She really should have done this whole turning off her give a fuck factor a while ago.

 

Its amazing to just sit and relax without the 1000 ton weight of everything she and her family have done, and her parents fate, on her shoulders.

 

She didn’t even know she could turn it off until she tried.

 

They had always told the vampires who learned about the humanity switch, that turning it off was a terrible idea and that no one should do it. Some shit about feeling way too much when you turn it back on.

 

But hope wasn’t turning it back on.

 

She felt, amazing

 

Or rather, her lack of emotion was amazing compared to her daily struggles

 

 

Hope no longer cared about her mom sacrificing herself. Abiut her dad doing the same thing. About her uncle following them. About her family abandoning her, and josie following suit.

 

No longer cared about upholding her hero status.

 

If they wanted a monster, look out mystic falls, here she comes, because she no longer cares about saving their sorry asses anymore.

 

It was hopes turn to abandon everyone, and that’s what she intended to do.

 

Not physically of course. Her family would find her and drop her back at school before she could blink if they got wind of it, but emotionally, audios.

 

She was no longer gonna hold back her wrath when lizzie bitches out.

 

When people at school give her a hard time about her family.

 

No longer gonna save the school.

 

She has become, exactly, what everyone already thought, and feared of her, and she reveled in it.

 

 

Hope walked through the forest, brushing her hand against every tree, bush, and flower she passed, all of which died in her wake. Turning black and withering to ash

 

“this is gonna be fun” hope said, smirking evilly

 

“Fun indeed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said id update this 2 days ago, but my computer is some serious garbage.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, theories, criticisms, and general comments are appriciated. let me know what you guys think, and what you want to see. peace out


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add a little disclaimer on this chapter, there is a mild torture scene with a lot of threats and implied murder. if thats a little too much for you i suggest skipping this chapter of finding another hosie based fanfic (if thats why you're here), theres a lot of really good ones out there that are way better than this anyway :)

“I’M BACK BITCHES” Penelope screamed to a surprisingly empty Salvatore school

“there goes that entrance” she muttered, dropping her suitcase on the floor and taking off her sunglasses

I know what you’re thinking. “bitch wait, she went to Belgium wtf”  
Well, long story short, Penelope realized that the only people who tolerated her were at the Salvatore school, and they only tolerated her because they had to. Ya know, the whole species inclusion act of 2015 at the Salvatore boarding school for the supernatural (siasbs as dr Saltzman calls it), eventually deciding 3 days at the all witches school in Belgium carried more open hate towards her (very brutal in comparison) than the entire Salvatore school has shown her in the span of 7 years.

Needless to say her parents weren’t too pleased that they had to turn down that job opportunity that was presented to them.

 

Penelope heard aa blood curdling scream from down the corridor. (very impressive octave for the apparent male voice she heard it from)

 

“should I check that out? Probably not, I mean… that is how people die in horror movies…” she chuckled “fuck it, lets go!”

 

Penelope slowly strolled down the hall, giving no fucks about the constant screaming coming from a room conveniently placed in the back of the school. Like seriously, if you’re going to constantly scream for no reason, at least do it in the front of the school so that people who are trying to care can check on you.

She was genuinely surprised that there was no one in the hallways or peeking their heads out the door to see what all the commotion is about.

It wasn’t until after a particularly pained scream that Penelope decided that she should go see what was going on, solely for the purpose of shutting them up.

 

She turned the corner and followed the incessant screaming to the dorm at the end of the hallway and swung the door open forcefully in her annoyance.

 

“GAHHH… please… please stop.” The man whimpered

 

“for fucks sake you can heal your- oh hey Peez, fancy seeing you here!” hope said, standing up and holding up a pair of bloody pliers, smirking devilishly

 

“what the fu-“

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

3 hours earlier  
“if she didn’t leave the school, shes gotta be on campus somewhere!” Alaric raised his voice, placing his cup down on his desk next to the monitor and stretching his muscles slightly.

 

“YOU DON’T SAY!!!” Emma replied, impatience eating away at her

 

“dad? What’s going on here?”

 

Ric froze, hands already in the air ready to act out whatever he was going to say to Emma.

 

He dropped his arms and slowly turned around.

 

“Josieeee….. what’s up?” he asked

 

“what’s going on?”

 

“oh nothing I uh…..-“

 

“just testing the new security measures” Emma piped up

 

“yeah, that” Alaric confirmed. “what did you need sweetie?” he asked his daughter. You know, the one he shouldn’t be lying to the face of considering its about her best friend.

 

“Raphael and Jed are arguing pretty loudly in the cafeteria again. They’re kind of…. Destroying literally everything in there.”

 

Alaric facepalmed. This would be the 5th time this month.

 

“can you-“

“yeah, I’m on it” Emma said exasperatedly, cutting off the tired request before it could exit the headmasters mouth.

 

Josie followed Emma into the hall, and Alaric turned around to face the security feed, hoping to spot hope on the footage.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

“look asshole, I get it. I took your throne and now you want to challenge the alpha to get it back. But for fucks sake, can we not do it here?” Raphael shouted, barely dodging an airborne table in the process.

 

“NO. you went after what I wanted. Now you have to pay.” Jed said angrily, sweeping food off the tables around him with his arms and kicking a chair over.

 

“ALRIGHT. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!? IM FUCKING BUSY.” 

 

The group of students by-standing the fight turned their heads to hope as she waltzed into the room.

 

“he’s trying to”  
“he just”  
“they’re”

 

“ONE AT A TIME!” she growled, eyes flashing a dangerous yellow.

 

“he stole my girlfriend!” Jed shouted

 

“and……”

 

“no I didn’t!” Raphael screeched out

 

“look asshat, just admit it and It’ll be over.” Hope said to Raphael

 

“the fuck it will! I-“ Jed was cut off, as were his airways when hope sped closer to him, wrapping a hand around his throat and lifting him off the ground

 

“what’s that?” she asked, inching closer to the asphyxiating wolfs face

 

“oh? You’re going to shut the fuck up when I’m talking? Good.” She dropped Jed to the floor, the wolf gasping for air at her boot clad feet.

 

“work it out, QUIETLY, or answer to me. Disrupt me again when I am in the middle of something, especially if there’s no reason I should be able to hear you in the goddamn woods, and I will punch both of you in the throat so hard that each of your individual spinal disks will be launched out of your asses” hope turned around without another word and waltzed out of the cafeteria

 

“what the fuck was that?!?” one of the freshmans’ who was new to the school asked.

 

“hot. That was hot” Raphael explained

 

Jed finally got to his feet and just turned around.

 

“ok, what’s going-“ Emma started, only to see Jed holding a rapidly bruising neck as he walked away

 

“you-“ she pointed at Raphael

 

“with me, now”

 

“but i-“

 

“NOW”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I didn’t do anything”

 

“first off, school property damage, fighting with another student, endangering others,”

 

“I didn’t choke Jed!”

 

“then who did” Alaric asked skeptically

 

“Hope! Hope fucking Mikaelson! She came in and choked him and threatened us both!” Raphael snapped

 

Ric shared a look with Emma

 

“what?!? What is that look for?!? What are you guys not telling me? I didn’t choke him and I can prove it. Just ask anyone who was there, I’m innocent-“

 

“Jesus Christ shut up. We believe you”

 

“INNOCENT- wait, you do?”

 

“yes” Emma stated

 

“why?” the wolf asked

 

“where did hope go”

 

“I don’t know, what’s going on?”

 

“where did she say she was going?” Emma asked

 

“I don’t know! Now what’s going on???”

 

“hope is going on! Now I need to know anything you know that can help me find her Raphael, cause right now RAPHAEL, we have a mad tribrid on the loose, you’re on thin fucking ice. Do you know what hope being on the loose right now means RAPHAEL? Do you? Do you know cause I don’t think you-“

 

“CALM DOWN ALARIC! We’re both stressed and sleep deprived, we’re both hanging on by a thread, but he doesn’t know anything that can help us”

 

Ric shrunk back into himself, adjusting his shirt collar and clearing his throat.

 

“sorry. We just need to find hope and end this situation before it gets any worse. Right now she hasn’t done anything to the students and that’s a miracle, but there’s only so long that the odds will stay in our favor and I’m kind of freaking out.”

“wait, she said something about the woods”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“walk faster Alaric, we don’t know what she might be doing out here” Emma said urgently dodging the plant life, hitting Alaric with every branch that snapped back behind her.

 

“I’m trying!” he whisper yelled, nearly dropping his crossbow as he dodged another tree branch. It seemed like the forest became more crowded and harder to scale whenever they needed to cross through it quickly.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Should I kill you? Probably not. Do I care? No. are you annoying as fuck and do you deserve it for trying to escape when I was gone? Check check checkity check. I’ll tell you what. Now that we have no distractions, so that this can be fun for the both of us, ill let you choose what I do to you first. My dad always told me to play with my food. Anyway, do you prefer waterboarding or electrocution?”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“do you think she went to the back docks, or to the kids clubhouse?” Ric asked frantically

 

“I cant exactly do a locator spell since she cloaked herself but….. I’d say we can split up but that’s how people die in horror movies……. Ill take the clubhouse you take the docks” Emma decided quickly

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“mmph”

 

“oh yeah, cant talk with a gag. My bad, you know normally I wouldn’t do this but its so fun you know? Here hold on.”

Hope removed the gag from the blondes mouth

 

“I THOUGHT YOU FORGAVE ME HOPE”

 

“roman listen, I did. But… this is very therapeutic for me you know? So I’m gonna need you to choose wisely. Are you going to cooperate, or do I have to do this the fun way?” hope asked, hand on her hip while the other carelessly held a gun.

 

“what? No! you’re fucking crazy!”

 

Hopes eyes glowed briefly

 

“tsk tsk tsk, you should really watch what you say to a woman.” She sighed putting a silencer onto the pistol “wouldn’t want anyone finding us” she said “oh well, I wanted to do this anyway”

Suddenly she stopped pacing, quickly aimed not 2 inches from his family jewels, and pulled the trigger.

 

“now choose between these, castration or disemboweling? I know it seems like an easy choice but I know how you man folk are about your junk, no matter how microscopic it may be.” Hope said, carelessly waving around the pistol as she spoke., voice raising slightly as she spoke over his screams of agony.

 

“I -I can get you anything you want just, p-please stop” he pleaded

“what I want, is to do exactly what I’m doing now. Exactly what I couldn’t do before when I was weak. I  
Might have held back before, but now I don’t need to worry about that, pesky morality, and I intend to get my moneys worth out of all this equipment here, you would be surprised how expensive it is to make a mobile torture chamber.” Hope complained

“I can help you”

 

“help me with what. The funding for this little set up here? Cause you cant really help anybody. You cant even help yourself out of some cheap rope from Walmart.” She said, amused.

 

“I know a guy who can get you access to powerful magic. Grimoires and spells galore. All you need to do is let me go. Let me go and you can have anything you want” he gasped out as another wave of pain shot up his leg

Hope pretended to consider the offer, placing the gun on a nearby table.

 

She walked towards him and got really close to his face

“I already have access to plenty, anything my witch self would desire and while I appreciate your commitment – “ hope stuck her thumb into his bullet would and got close to the vampires ear

 

“-I’m more of a, hands on kind of girl” she finished, licking the mans earlobe seductively and finally standing back up, watching his form writhe in agony with a sickening grin plastered on her face.

 

“why are you doing this to me?” he whimpered

 

“ because, I enjoy it. Not everything has to do with you ya know. Besides, if you find something you love, you never have to work a day in your life. I just love volunteering”

 

Roman had an idea, a longshot but the switch was at least obvious

 

“no, I mean, why did you turn off your humanity?” he said with a grimace, even for a vampire getting shot tends to hurt

 

Hope arched a brow

“smart cookie. Usually the question is “why are you trying to kill me? Stop, don’t do this” really annoying stuff like that”

 

“usually? How many people have you don’t this to?!?”

 

“lets see, carry the one…. A lot” she chuckled humerously

 

“is that why you flipped your switch? Were the things you did so unbearable that you couldn’t deal with it anymore?”

 

Hope figures there’s no harm in disclosing information to someone she plans on killing in 20 minutes, but she wants to make him figure it out, speaking is too much work anyway

 

“you’re a smart guy, figure it out” she crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall, thoroughly ready to hear his thought process. She smirked evilly as she awaited his assumptions

 

“lets see” he started, mentally listing off things he remembers from hopes invasive memory swap, shes good at mental torture just as much as physical, and roman winced at the reminder

He had never turned off his humanity, but he has heard that you can “break the spell” and flip the switch back through force if you make them want it. If you make them care. In hopes case, he would need to find whatever reason she flipped her switch, and hope he could bargain with it. (she only shared enough memories until she found what she was looking for in his head) hope has had a hectic and traumatic past. One that she brushes off like it never happened. She just wants to be normal, as normal as any other weird supernatural kid. A one species perfect family kid. If he can help her regain something she’s lost in the past or even something new to fill the void, he might be able to rattle up enough morality to get hope to release him.

 

“it’s a long one, ill start from the beginning. You were accidentally conceived by an evil psychopath and a werewolf alpha with depression, you were hidden by your equally insane aunt for half your life from people who wanted you dead. You couldn’t see your father because of some curse that I didn’t witness enough of, your family was separated for a long ass time because of the hollow, who later in a fit of childish want you decided to absorb from all of the original siblings taking in all that power and keeping it locked away for a couple of years. The hollow started seeping further into you until you were basically damned to death, you killed a shit load of people, I kidnapped you and my mom killed yours, blah blah blah you can hear the voices blah blah, you accidentally activated your curse blah. Your dad makes a plan to take the hollow back and die killing the hollow forever saving you from your rapidly approaching doom after you died for a few minutes and saw your mom again. Your dad talks you through the shift, your now friends transfer the hollow and he almost leaves without saying goodbye, you shifting back quickly being the only thing that stopped him. Blah blah blah your dad has an emotional departure and your uncle follows cause where one bro goes the other follows always and forever”

 

“loving the cliffnotes but not quite there yet.” Hope boredly interjected when roman paused for air, not even blinking at her entire past being retold with no remorse

 

“fine, lets start on a different path. One divergent of original drama, lets move into the story of hope Mikaelson, teenager” he said glamorously, implied gestures only as his hands were bound still.

 

“you found a boy you liked, one you refused to get close to because of previous original drama, you feared he would lie to you or die or something, it’s a little fuzzy. You danced and ditched him only to reunite 2 years later while you recruited his foster brother to the magical Salvatore school, land of the misfit toys, you hang out for a bit, bing bang boom you kiss in a declaration of love that can never happen, he leaves its over. But it isn’t, because he turned out to be a liar so you get upset and go on a manhunt. you kill a dragon like a badass get in trouble blah blah blah, turns out he wasn’t a liar but now you have to fight demons for a long ass time. He gets jealous of me and you lie about knowing his mom. You find out he cant die and that means he’s perfect for you, a little naïve if I say so myself, and go on a dope ass Malivore witch hunt. Turns out he’s the son and host body of Malivore who only you can destroy so you bud a tearful farewell and yeet yourself into the pit of doom. Eventually being spit out of Malivore 8 moths later, no one remembers you saving everyone from the fucking apacolypse, except me now thanks for that, they remember you the minute you get back but forget that they forgot you, no one knows you were gone for almost a year which you were a little upset about but hey whatever, Malivore is a petty one. Any monster you didn’t kill in Malivore was released with you but you haven’t told anyone because you’re a “lone wolf” so you go all batman and hunt them down one by one at night instead of shifting when you cant sleep, which you never can, silently slaying beasts saving us all countless times” he finished

 

“truly tragic, though even though all of that plays a role, you aren’t quite there yet despite your strenuous monologue.”

 

“fine, I’ll try another approach. Luckily you showed me your emotions as well, which by the way, felt like I was dying over and over again. You had a secret crush that no even you knew about until that memory dive, you’re taking it quite well actually, a crush on josie Saltzman”

 

Hope flinched

 

Good, he was getting somewhere.

 

“ill start more recently for this one. Instead of diving through every detail ill shorten it further and start at 2 months ago. Josies annoying ex is giving her trouble and that made you mad so, when she decided to pretend you were dating you jumped at the opportunity and flaunted that eye candy to the universe. One day you go to far and her sister feels uncomfortable and rats you out for skipping class to hook up with the headmasters daughter, he confronts you, you freak out and run away, josie finds you and tells you Penelope left calling off your little arrangement, you finally realize you love her, though you didn’t admit it to yourself until like an hour ago, the fact that she left dredged up your entire childhood setting you into another fit of depression, you felt like you were dying inside and considered suicide but didn’t want to disappoint your family even more by being a coward so instead you shut off your humanity, go on another killing spree because for some inexplicable reason, you still feel angry and sad, sometimes you fear that not being a full tribrid yet is hindering your ability to properly shut off your morality, so you hope killing me will get you the revenge you think you crave so you can stay numb. Did I get it this time?” he asked smugly.

 

“clearly you don’t have all of my memories based on all the gaps in your speeches but yes, now, a deal is a deal what do you want.” She said quickly

 

“to help you-“

 

“help me how?!?” she asked loudly, knocking over a tray of surgical tools, not to keen on the feeling of her emotions starting to come back.

She focuses, reeling them back and keeping the switch down.

 

“I want to help you get your girl back”

 

“why” she asked almost silently

 

Roman didn’t even know if he was supposed to hear it. The vulnerability in her voice. He probably would have missed it if she wasn’t sitting right next to him.

 

Roman shifted in his ropes, feeling the sting of vervain seeping into the previously untouched patch of skin on his wrists

“I know you aren’t stupid. You know I want you to let me know”

 

“that’s not good enough. Why do you want to help me?”

 

“because I still care about you, even if I know you don’t care about me”

 

“HOPE!!!” the girl in question snapped her head towards the sound

 

“come on. Its either through them, and you’ll never see josie again because they will fear you, or through me. Take a pick” he said

 

“HOPE” she heard, a little louder this time, the voice nearing the clubhouse quickly

 

Hope hesitated for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes at romans urgent face, and undoing his ropes.

 

“go to my dorm, I have to get shit to take out the bullet. Don’t be an idiot or I will come after you”

 

Roman stood up and slicked his medium length hair behind his ears

 

“GO”

 

“thank you hope, you wont regret this” he hobbled away as quickly as he could

 

Hope grabbed her pliers and metal surgical pan and sighed

 

“the things we do for the ones we love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to explore a bit more of the emotionless aspect of hope, which there will be more of in the next 1-2 chapters, but i didn't want to hop straight into randomly killing random people. i wanted there to be a bit of emotion to the no emotion if that makes sense. anyway, i call bullshit that anyone would forgive someone entirely for causing their mothers death so......
> 
> also, i decided to actually take the idea that i scrapped from the previous chapters of this, in this fic hope has already stopped malivore, and while the school knows malivore was a thing, they forgot about hope and all of that, when hope was freed they forgot about all of the things she did to stop it. they dont remember her saving josie, they remember her killing the dragon and gargoyle and everything, but most importantly they dont remember her jumping into malivore. they assume shes always been there and yes, they are aware the 8 months has passed. they dont question it, and they forgot about all the little things that point to hope not being there for 8 months. its a little confusing now but itll make more sense in the future lol. she fights the monsters buffy the vampire slayer style by herself
> 
>  
> 
> final thing, i just now realized that the last line made it sound like hope was in love with roman, i meant it in the context that hope was about to help roman and that she didnt want to do it but josie was worth it.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, if you made it this far thanks for sticking around, i love all of you random internet strangers :)


End file.
